Deux filles à la Japan
by Myastiriana
Summary: Savez vous ce que donne comme résultat cette équation : Deux folles, une convention, des Youtubers et un auteur complètement psychopathe ? Ça donne cette fic.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, deux trois trucs à dire :**

**En premier, mes trois autres fics à chapitres (j'aurais jamais dû en commencer autant) sont en écriture. Ok, je bosse lentement, maiiiis ça va arriver.**

**Deuxièmement, cette fic a été à moitié corrigé. J'm'explique. Ma correctrice (MissBouquiniste) a fait ça sur son portable, mais au milieu de la correction, ça a planté. Donc je mettrais la correction complète courant samedi-dimanche. Le texte est complet, hein, rassurez-vous, il est juste partiellement corrigé.**

**Et, en dernier, faut savoir, avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, que cette fic est du pur fangirlage. Mais vraiment à tous les niveaux ^^ Donc si ça vous fait délirer, lisez vite ) Sinon, bah, j'sais pas, éteignez et aller vous cultivez en lisant un bouquin.**

**Voilà, la partie chiante est finie ! ^^**

**J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture, tout ça tout ça, et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Deux filles à la Japan

\- Bon Mya, t'es prête ?

\- Je te jure, plus que deux toutes minuscules secondes.

Elle est marrante elle. Je cours depuis ce matin, je galère avec mon cosplay, et, en plus, je devrais me grouiller ? Elle se fout pas de ma gueule. Elle s'est pas déguisée, donc c'est facile pour l'autre abrutie.

\- T'as pensé tout haut, triple idiote.

\- T'as entendu « l'abrutie » ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu l'abrutie.

\- Attends, tu me dis que t'as entendu le mot ou tu me traites d'abrutie ?

\- Putain, si tu te dépêches pas, je vais te défenestrer.

\- J'suis là ! Criais-je victorieusement.

\- J'avoue, dit-elle, c'est classe. En plus, vu comme t'as bossé dessus, ça t'aurais fait chier j'pense qu'il soit foiré.

C'est vrai que j'avais passé un certain temps sur ce costume. J'ai choisi pour cette convention de me cosplayer en Katarina de League of Legends. Ce qui fait que j'allais me balader quasiment en soutif dans cette convention. Au calme. Fin bref, je digresse.

« Graisse ! »

« Ta gueule l'humour foireux ET plagié. »

Donc. Je disais. J'aime vraiment ce cosplay, bien que je risque de choper la crève. Et puis, je suis quasi presque certaine que je vais me faire reluquer. Bon, au fond, c'est assez gratifiant, mais même sous la torture je ne dirais pas ce que je viens de dire. J'avais également loué une perruque de longs cheveux bordeaux. Je la trouve vraiment magnifique.

\- T'arrête de te mater ?

\- Yep Nounette, on y go.

Fort heureusement, on allait à Japan Expo en voiture. Le métro, fringué comme ça, c'était négatif.

**oOo**

Enfin arrivées à destination, on a galéré 30 ans pour trouver une place. Enfin, techniquement, ce n'est pas nous qui avons galéré, vu que nous on n'a pas le permis. Vous vous demandez sûrement quel âge on a ? Et bien mes chéris, je vais vous l'expliquer. Vous vous en foutez très certainement, mais j'aime écrire des descriptions.

En premier, nous avons la dénommée « Nounette ». Elle m'a d'ailleurs précisé qu'elle allait me tuer pour avoir osé écrire ça. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas trop idiots, son vrai nom est Anne. Ok, c'est peut-être dur à trouver. Elle a 17 ans, est mentalement dérangée et férue de bouquins.

Donc, cette Nounette a les cheveux bruns très foncés coupés court, avec une petite mèche rouge sur le devant. Des yeux noirs comme du jais. Et puis, parce que c'est vachement drôle, elle fait facilement 20 centimètres de plus que moi.

Puis, l'héroïne de l'histoire, la personne la plus importante, 'fin tout ça quoi, c'est moi. J'ai 17 ans et je me prénomme Mya. Bah ouais, c'est écrit à la première ligne de cette fic. Je suis une folle à lier, bonne pour un asile. J'adore débiter des blagues connes ou salaces avec une rapidité déconcertante pour les personnes pas habituées. Sinon, je suis de taille moyenne. Ok, peut-être un peu petite. T'façon, j'vous emmerde tous ! Bref, je divague.

« N'y pense même pas la petite voix ! »

J'ai des cheveux roux ondulés en anglaises, qui descendent au niveau du milieu du dos. C'est pour vous dire comment je me suis démerdée pour les foutre à l'intérieur de ma perruque. J'ai des yeux bleus presque blancs. Sinon… Bah non en fait, y'a pas de sinon.

Notre point commun est que nous sommes (amies déjà. Y en a peut-être qu'on pas comprit) des auteures de fanfictions. Et, forcément, du Matoine ! Moi, j'ai un faible pour le Myo (Mathieu/Nyo). Bon, d'après l'autre, je ne PEUX pas détruire le Matoine, mais bon, fuck yeah !

J'en étais ou moi, avant de partir sur ce délire de présentation ? Ah ouais, on arrive à Japan Expo.

\- Mimi ? (Ouais, cette abrutie à trouver drôle de me surnommer comme ça. En plus, ça me fait penser aux coccinelles. Mais je m'égare) Me demande-t-elle. T'es avec moi ?

\- Ouais ouais, je me parlais.

J'viens de dire quoi là ?

\- Ouiiii. Avec tes personnalités multiples ?

\- Yep. D'ailleurs, elles te passent le bonjour.

\- Dis-leur que moi aussi.

Voyez, c'est tout le temps comme ça avec nous. Faut juste être habitué, puis après ça passe crème.

\- Les filles, vous y voilà ! À demain.

\- À demain papa ! Dit Anne.

\- À demain monsieur. Rajoutais-je timidement.

On descendit donc de la voiture, avant qu'elle ne démarre et ne s'éloigne.

En fait, on avait loué deux chambres dans un hôtel proche, histoire de ne pas faire le trajet demain matin. Oui, on est mineures, mais ça vaaa ! D'ailleurs, fallait qu'on y passe pour déposer nos sacs. Donc, on va faire une ellipse parce qu'on s'en balance de ce qui s'y passe.

Attention, ellipse powaaaa ! **(NDA : je vais beaucoup utiliser ce fabuleux pouvoir)**

**oOo**

De retour près de la convention, Anne me demanda :

\- T'as nos billets ?

\- Bah non, répondis-je avec la grâce d'un orc, c'est toi qui devais les prendre.

\- Ah ouais tiens. Dit-elle en les trouvant au fond de son sac.

\- Ça commence bien. Commentais-je.

\- Ta gueule Katarina.

\- Héééé ! Pas d'insultes envers mon cosplay !

On se mit à rigoler en se poussant légèrement avant de se diriger vers la queue.

\- Bah putain, ça va être long.

\- Ouep Nounette.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Mimi. Répondit-elle en appuyant bien sur le « Mimi ».

\- Bref, on fout quoi en attendant ?

\- J'sais pas. J'ai un bouquin perso.

\- Cool. Bah j'ai mon portable. Tu me le passe pour s'il te plait ?

\- Tu vas écouter quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais m'écouter d'la musique ?

\- J'te connais comme si je t'avais faite.

\- Cette phrase avait un putain de double sens. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Ta gueule ! Je te donne tes écouteurs !

Je la remercie, et mit une playlist aléatoire. Yes, Avatarium **(NDA : pause pub. Allez écouter ce groupe sérieux. Allez-y. Maintenant. Bref, je reprends ^^)**. J'suis amoureuse de ce groupe. Mais ça, c'est mes goûts bizarres.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à chantonner.

\- Slowly burn…

\- C'est sympathique comme chanson, tiens. Remarque Anne.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux pas changer plutôt ? Genre un truc qu'on pourrait écouter à deux.

\- Du genre ?

\- Bah je sais pas moi.

\- Tu veux écouter Lindsey Stirling ? Proposais-je.

\- Ça me va.

Et pendant l'heure de queue, on alterna les différents morceaux que j'avais, en évitant toutes chansons faisant l'apologie de Satan.

**oOo**

Enfin, nous étions devant les caisses. Après cette heure debout, à nous ennuyer comme si nous avions été dans un cours de maths.

\- Billets. Nous demande le guichetier.

« Paye ta politesse connard. »

\- Voila. Répondis Anne d'un ton froid en lui tendant les billets.

Je voyais bien à sa tête qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher la sienne.

\- C'est bon, dit-il en les prenant, vous pouvez y aller.

On s'éloigne rapidement, et je fais remarquer à Anne que ce mec était un con.

\- Fin bref, on s'en balance. On va ou maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- On va faire, encore mais bon, la queue pour voir Mathieu Sommet.

\- Rien que pour ça je suis parée. Rigole-t-elle. Allons-y Alonso !

On commence à chercher le coin « Web Shows », avant qu'on se rende compte qu'on est du mauvais côté. Et qu'on doit se retaper toute la convention à pied pour aller oú on veut.

\- Mais tellement la flemme. Nounette, portes-moi !

\- Tu peux toujours crever Mimi.

\- Non mais sérieux, aucune compassion.

\- En effet, aucune.

On continue de parler pendant qu'on se faufile entre les autres cosplayers, en donnant par-ci par-là des coups de coudes. Ouais, on est des crevardes.

Après une longue marche qui peut se résumer à mourir de chaud au milieu d'autres gens qui suent, on arrive enfin au Paradis.

\- La section « Web Shows » est là-bas ! Crie-t-elle en la pointant du doigt, comme si c'était la Terre Promise.

\- Bordel Anne, regarde la queue monstre qu'il y a pour le stand de SLG.

\- Bah tu sais, quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

\- T'a de l'eau ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Yep.

\- Oki, on peut y aller.

« Et c'est parti. » Pensais-je.

Après nous être placées dans la queue (encore et toujours), nous commençâmes à regarder les autres cosplayers.

\- Et ! Regarde celui-là ! Il est cosplayé en quoi ? Me demande Nounette.

\- Aucune idée. On dirait le croisement d'un Slitheen **(NDA : une race de monstre dans Doctor Who, espèce d'ignare ^^)** et d'Hollande.

\- Ouuuuh, j'aurais pas aimé !

\- Bah si tu ressemblais à ça, ce serais critique !

\- J'avoue !

Elle se met à rigoler.

\- N'empêche, imagine t'es cosplayée en ça.

\- Je ne me serais pas grouillée pour arriver ce matin.

\- Bon, sinon, ça avance le bordel ?

\- J'ai pas l'impression. Lui répondis-je sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Pfff… Souffle-t-elle.

\- Au fait, voulus-je savoir, on lui donne toujours notre fic ?

\- Bah bien sûr !

\- Il va sérieusement flipper. Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! D'un autre côté, je pense aussi qu'il a déjà lu des fics sur lui ou sur le Matoine en règle générale. Enfin j'espère.

\- Sinon on va VRAIMENT passer pour des putains de tarées.

\- C'est pas déjà le cas ? Me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Siiii… Mais pour les gens qui nous connaissent. Donc, sauf si tu connais Mathieu personnellement, il va nous regarder chelou.

\- Mais nan, no stress.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu stresses jamais !

\- D'où je stresse jamais ?

Je voulu parler, mais elle me coupa en me disant :

\- Réponds une connerie OU une blague dégueulasse, et je te frappe.

\- Tu me connais bien gamine. Rigolais-je.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, ou aucune de nous deux ne parla. Nous observions juste la foule, la masse informe de cosplayers qui se mouvait devant nous.

Soudain, Anne me donna un coup de coude.

\- Hééé ! Me tape pas ! Et les droits de l'enfant ?

\- Fais pas chier Mya.

\- Bref, pourquoi tu m'as violentée ? Lui demandais-je avec malice.

\- Parce que y'a plus qu'un groupe devant nous.

\- Sans déconner ?

Je me retourne pour regarder un peu mieux (bah ouais, de dos, c'est compliqué de bien voir).

Putain.

Plus qu'un groupe et c'est à nous. Je commence à stresser. Donc à rougir, sans aucun doute. Ce que trouve drôle de me faire remarquer Anne.

\- Tu rougis ! Pouffe-t-elle comme une idiote.

\- Et ma main va venir rougir ta joue si tu continues sur cette voie.

\- Mais avoue que t'es intimidée !

\- C'est pas ça ! Et, de toute façon, je deviens rouge dès que je parle à quelqu'un, donc bon…

\- Pas faux. Donc c'est quoi ?

\- C'est juste que, bah heu… On va quand même lui donner un OS qu'on a écrit sur lui et Antoine Daniel. Donc, au fond de moi, j'espère qu'il va bien le prendre.

\- Calme-toi Mya. Commença-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Tu sais, je pense qu'il en a vu d'autres. Et puis c'est pas un lemon !

\- J'pense que t'a raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison petit scarabée. Allez c'est à nous !

\- Hein ?

Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me prit par le bras et me fit avancer. J'étais stressée. Le groupe avant nous commençait doucement à s'éloigner, mais je le voyais, à regret.

Et je le vis enfin. Celui sur lequel j'écrivais des fictions depuis quelques temps déjà, celui dont j'attendais avec impatience chacune de ses vidéos.

Mathieu Sommet.

Il avait l'air fatigué. Ses cernes se discernaient aisément. Son chapeau **(NDA : alors oui, ici, Mathieu n'aura PAS les cheveux courts. N'y pensez même pas. Et je vous interdis de faire abstraction de cela. Sinon je viens chez vous et je brûle votre famille ET votre poisson rouge)** reposait négligemment sur ses cheveux en pagaille. Pas autant que son acolyte et sa touffe improbable, mais pas loin. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu profond avaient cette petite étincelle de malice qui pétillait. Et, malgré tout ça, il prenait le temps de parler avec chaque personne, un peu comme si il reconnaissait un vieil ami. Bien sûr, c'était assez rapide. Une petite phrase, un autographe signé, une photo, parfois un câlin, et c'était au suivant.

Au fond, je le plaignais un peu. Il devait évidemment aimer rencontrer ses fans, mais faire ça comme ça, presque à la chaine, ça devait être extrêmement fatiguant.

Anne me tira de mes songes en m'amenant quasiment devant le stand.

Son stand.

\- Salut ! Commença Anne, proche de la crise d'hystérie. On est fans de ce que tu fais ! Tu veux bien signer nos dessins ?

Bah ouais, il avait fallu qu'on en amène. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, fangirls jusqu'au bout.

\- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Lui répondit-il en rigolant.

\- Ah mais de ce côté-là ça va, elle est toujours comme ça. L'informais-je, oubliant momentanément ma peur chronique des inconnus.

\- Sans rire ? Demanda-t-il, quelque peu surpris, en prenant nos fanarts pour les dédicacer.

\- Ouep.

\- Hé ! Protesta-t-elle. D'où je suis toujours comme ça ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je ressorte les dossiers ?

\- Ouais nan vas-y laisse tomber.

\- Tu m'étonne.

\- Nan mais en fait, dit Anne, essayant vainement de s'expliquer face à notre idole, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais. Et en fait, quand j'suis dans une situation stressante ou n'importe quoi dans le même style, j'suis comme ça. Fin voilà quoi.

\- Et après, c'est moi la plus stressée de nous deux ?

Il rit. D'un rire franc, presque cristallin.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-il en s'adressant à moi, t'es cosplayée en quoi ?

\- Bah quand même ! Un peu de culture geek !

\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner.

Pendant un instant, il fut dans une concentration extrême. Je le trouvais d'ailleurs très mignon avec ses sourcils froncés.

\- Nope, désolé, je ne vois vraiment pas.

\- Katari-

\- Katarina de LoL ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Yep ! Tu gagnes un cookie virtuel.

\- Bah bravo pour ton cosplay, il est super bien fait. Et j'accepte volontiers ton cookie, bien qu'il ne soit que virtuel.

\- Merci. Lui répondis-je en rougissant.

\- Vous voulez faire une photo ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Oui !

Anne passa son portable à une des personnes dans la queue, pour qu'on puisse être toutes les deux sur la photo. Nounette se plaça donc derrière le petit schizophrène, tout simplement parce qu'il était beaucoup plus petit qu'elle. Il me proposa d'un geste de la main la chaise à côté de lui, que j'acceptai d'un petit sourire. On fit tous les trois une grimace random au moment de la photo. Je remerciai la personne et lui reprit l'appareil.

\- Hé Mimi ! M'apostropha Anne. N'oublie pas les fics.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Souris-je. En fait, on écrit des fanfictions, et on souhaitait vraiment t'en passer une. T'es pas obligé de la lire. Nan mais vraiment pas. Parce que c'est sûr que ça doit être chelou de lire un truc que des fangirls sous ecstasy ont écrit. Mais si jamais t'a du temps à perdre, jette un coup d'œil là-dessus. Voilà.

Je lui tendis avec empressement la liasse de papiers contenant nos délires.

\- Tain c'était pourri comme fin quoi. Voilà.

\- Merci Anne de ta remarque plus que subtile. Lui lançais-je en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Enfin c'est vrai qu'elle a raison. Me dit-il en souriant.

\- Quelle compassion, c'est fou. Répondis-je ironiquement.

\- Je sais. Sourit-il. Mais je vous promets que si jamais j'ai le temps, j'en lirais un bout.

\- Je blaguais Mimi, et merci. Continua Anne. On peut avoir un câlin ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il se leva ensuite pour aller faire un câlin à l'espèce de géant à mèche rouge. Etant donné qu'Anne le dépassait d'au moins vingt bons centimètres, Mathieu semblait vraiment minuscule. Je trouvai cette scène tellement mignonne que je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une photo rapidement.

Après quelques secondes, Anne s'éloigna le cœur serré. Le détenteur du Borsalino se tourna ensuite vers moi et me demanda :

\- Tu veux également un câlin ?

\- Je ne refuse jamais un câlin !

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Pour moi, la scène se déroulait vraiment au ralenti. J'eu juste le temps de le voir sourire avant le contact physique.

« Abruti»

On se sépara à regret. 'Fin surtout moi.

En y repensant, j'eu vraiment l'impression que cette rencontre avait duré une éternité. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens bien sûr.

\- Bah merci. Lui dit Anne.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Nous répondit-il sur un ton théâtral.

Je pris ensuite Anne par le bras **(NDA : chacun son tour ! ^^) **et l'emmenai un peu plus loin.

\- Ouah. C'était épique. Commenta Nounette.

\- Yep. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. D'ailleurs, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai eu l'audace de lui filer notre fic.

\- Faut vivre dangereusement Mimi!

\- Mais je suis une casanière.

\- Pas faux non plus.

\- Connasse.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé. Cœur sur toiiiii !

\- Bref. Faut que je trouve des toilettes, histoire de me changer.

\- Tu gardes pas ton cosplay ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais avec tout mon attirail et ma perruque, je vais crever de chaud. Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ?

\- Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- Je sais Nounette.

**oOo**

En sortant des toilettes, je passai rapidement devant le miroir histoire de redonner un semblant de logique au bordel de mes cheveux.

\- Bon, hurla presque Anne en débarquant dans les toilettes, t'a fini ?

\- J'essaye de me faire ressembler à quelque chose.

\- C'est bon, on peut bouger ? Me demanda la future pirate **(NDA : elle porte une chemise de pirate. C'cool**.) J'ai la dalle.

\- Ouep, on va se poser ou ?

\- J'sais pas. Dehors, dans le parc ?

\- Ok Nounette. J'te suis !

\- Ok ! Géronimoooo !

**oOo**

\- Bon ça va là ? Demandais-je avec exaspération.

\- Nan ! Je veux me mettre sous l'arbre qu'est là-bas !

\- Ouais t'es une chieuse quoi.

\- Bah il est pas loin !

\- Mais j'suis fatiguée ! J'me suis quand même tapé presque deux heures de queue **(NDA : sous-entendu graveleux ^^)**.

\- Moi aussi abrutie ! Bon, suis-moi maintenant.

Résignée, je me mis à la suivre, en me disant qu'elle était vraiment trop grande.

« Ouais, ou alors c'est toi qui ressemble à une naine. »

J'aime pas quand ma conscience a raison. Mais je ne vais pas ramener ma taille au centre des toutes les discussions avec mon subconscient. Donc bref. La tarée devant moi tapait certaine personnes pour pouvoir passer, pendant que je m'excusais d'un signe de la main.

\- C'est bon ! Me gueula-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table de pique-nique **(NDA : 2****ème**** sous-entendu p)**.

\- Pfffiou… Plus jamais ! Ras-le-bol de courir partout depuis ce matin. Je te préviens, on bouge plus pendant minimum deux heures.

\- T'es vraiment une larve Mimi.

\- Je t'emmerde. Maintenant, aboule les sandwichs.

**\- **Mais j'ai que le mien moi.

\- Hein ?! Criais-je. T'es sérieuse là ? T'a cru quoi ? Que je le planquais dans mon soutif ?

\- Nope, dans ta touffe. Rigola-t-elle.

\- Ok, génial. Bon, bah j'vais m'acheter un truc, j'reviens. Mais t'es vraiment un cuistre.

\- « Cuistre » ? Sans déconner ? T'es vraiment atteinte.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur plein de tendresse, et me levai pour retourner dans la convention, histoire d'avoir un machin à grailler. Je me faufilai (encore) à travers la masse de cosplayers qui ne me voyait pas. Bah ouais, ma taille n'est franchement pas une aide.

Enfin arrivée à destination, je me pris un sandwich dégueulasse et ultra cher, pour éviter de tomber d'inanition au bout d'une heure. Après avoir payé cette arnaque, je me retournai pour repartir, lorsque je me heurtai à quelqu'un.

Je vis une espèce de touffe me regarder et me sortir :

\- Ah t'es là, j'te cherchais !

Le temps que mes synapses analysent la situation, la chose devant moi rajouta :

\- Heureusement que je t'ai retrouvée ! Tu viens, on sort.

Et cette « chose » me prit par la main en m'amenant vers les jardins oú j'avais laissé Anne il y a quelques minutes. Après s'être extirpés de la foule, il m'amena dans un endroit plus calme.

Intriguée par la tournure des évènements, et surtout, par la personne que j'avais inconsciemment suivie, je levai la tête.

Oh.

La personne qui m'avait demandé de la suivre n'était autre qu'Antoine Daniel.

J'hésitais entre lui sauter directement dessus ou partir en courant. Mais il me devança.

\- Hé, commença-t-il lorsque nous étions dans une zone sans fans, désolé de t'avoir embarquée là-dedans.

\- C'est bon, ça va. Mais c'était pourquoi ? Ce kidnapping genre « j'te connais ».

\- Les fans me suivaient où que j'aille.

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

\- J'suis désolé hein ! Commença-t-il. Mais là j'avais vraiment envie de souffler.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Tant que ce n'est pas un vrai kidnapping. Plaisantais-je.

Mon portable se mit à sonner, et « A Forest » de The Cure se fit entendre.

\- Merde. Lançais-je. Deux secondes. Allo ? Anne ? Ouais quoi ? Ouais j'arrive dans deux secondes. Nan, démerde-toi toute seule pour choper la Wifi. Bref, j'suis là bientôt. Ouep à tout de suite.

Je raccrochai ensuite rapidement.

\- Les Cure hein ? Me dit-il. J'adore ce groupe aussi.

\- Bah c'est un classique. Fin bref, moi j'y vais, j'dois rejoindre une amie qui va me tuer si j'arrive en retard, donc à plus. Sympa comme rencontre. Un peu étrange, mais sympa.

Je commençais à partir quand il m'arrêta et me demanda :

\- Dis, ça te dérange pas si je viens avec toi ? Nan parce qu'en fait, si je retourne dans la convention, je vais me faire arracher jusqu'à ma chemise par des fans cinglés.

\- C'n'est pas plutôt gratifiant comme comportement ? Blaguais-je.

\- On verra au moment où tu deviendras connue.

\- Pas près d'arriver ça. Mais sinon ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'te préviens d'un truc avant.

\- Qui est ?

Je réfléchis une minute au fait de lui dire que j'avais écrit des trucs rating M sur lui et Mathieu. Ou Nyo. Ou Alexis. Mais je préférai lui répondre :

\- Ouais nan rien, c'est bon.

\- D'accord, mais t'es bizarre quand même.

\- Dit le mec qui kidnappe une inconnue pour lui demander ensuite s'il peut venir manger avec elle.

\- Ok, tu gagnes un point.

Je lui fis un sourire victorieux et commença à me diriger vers la table ou m'attendait ma folle d'amie. Pendant qu'on marchait, il me demanda :

\- Sinon, tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Antoine.

\- Etonnant.

\- Quoi étonnant ?

\- Bah je suis quelques peu des émissions sur Youtube.

\- Et ?

\- Bah j'te connais ! Je ne suis pas idiote non plus.

Il rigola, ce qui délia également mes zygomatiques.

\- Et au fait, réitéra-t-il, t'a un nom ?

\- Yep. Mya, pour vous servir. Lui répondis-je en faisant un petit salut militaire.

\- Mya ? C'est pas commun comme prénom. C'est de quelle origine ?

\- Française, c'est juste un prénom pas courant.

\- Oké.

Il me regarda avec une petite moue **(NDA : trop chou par ailleurs ^^ Je vais bien sinon. Voilà. Des bisous)**, comme pour dire : Sinon ?

\- Bon, sinon notre table est là-bas.

\- Comment ça « nôtre » ?

\- On est arrivés.

En effet, je voyais la table ou se trouvait Anne. Je lui fis un rapide signe de la main. Elle me sourit, et, en voyant qui était derrière moi, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Je lui mimai de la fermer sinon j'allais la frapper. Je pense qu'elle comprit vu qu'elle ne sauta pas sur le présentateur de What the Cut. Mais, au regard qu'elle lui lançait, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle tienne bien longtemps.

\- Mimi ! M'apostropha-t-elle.

Puis, comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle rajouta :

\- Et sinon, pourquoi y'a cette personne qui te suis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente en désignant Antoine.

\- Longue histoire. Soufflais-je. Mais il veut manger avec nous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah demande-lui, moi j'ai la dalle. Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant, très vite suivi d'Antoine.

\- Bon. Du coup, continua-t-elle en regardant le vidéaste **(NDA : j'ai entendu ton cri de détresse Antoine ^^)**, même question. Pourquoi tu veux manger avec nous ?

\- En fait, c'est tout con. J'étais dans la convention-

\- Merci Captain Obvious. Le coupais-je de manière ironique, en continuant de dévorer cette chose infâme nommée « sandwich ».

\- Bref. Je voulais retrouver des potes pour manger avec eux, mais je me suis fait alpaguer par pleins de fans. En soi, c'est super sympa, mais après avoir signé des autographes pendant plus de deux heures, ça devient un peu lourd. Donc, pour faire diversion, j'ai attrapé quelqu'un au hasard en faisant comme si je le connaissais, histoire qu'ils me lâchent deux secondes. Et puis, après cet enlèvement, je me suis dit que j'allais manger avec elle, vu que j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher mes potes.

\- T'es un peu chelou comme mec. Dit Anne après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes.

\- Dit la fille avec un écosystème sur le crâne. Rigolais-je en m'étouffant presque.

\- Ta gueule la naine.

\- Je te méprise, mais tellement fort.

\- A ce que je vois, y'a de l'amour entre vous. Remarqua Antoine en souriant.

\- Ouep. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Moi, c'est Anne.

\- Antoine, pour vous servir.

\- Au fait, lui demandais-je, t'avais pas dit que tu devais allez manger avec des amis ?

\- Meeeeeerde ! Faut que je les appelle !

Je pouffai comme une idiote, rapidement suivit d'Anne, dont les cheveux partirent dans un combat rapproché.

\- Allo ? Ouais c'est moi. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai galéré comme pas possible pour essayer de vous rejoindre, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ta gueule connard, bien sûr que je suis doué. Au pire, vous êtes oú ? Vous me rejoignez sinon. Bah je suis près de la porte 3. Ouais voilà, dans ce coin-là. Sinon, y'a deux filles avec moi. Ouais. Ouais. Je t'emmerde petit con. Ok, à toute.

Il raccrocha et nous dit ensuite :

\- J'ai des amis qui doivent venir. Ce n'est pas dérangeant ?

\- Moi personnellement ça ne me dérange pas. Mimi ?

\- Nope. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, on les connait ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah ils sont sur Youtube ?

\- Pourquoi, vous voulez fangirler ? Lança-t-il en plaisantant.

Je tournai la tête vers Anne, qui me regardait l'air de dire : On lui dit pas putain !

\- Haha. Dis-je finalement avec un rire forcé. Bien sûr que non.

\- Bah ouais, ajouta Anne sur le même ton. On n'est pas comme ça. Sinon, pour reprendre ta question Mimi, c'est qui ? Mais juste pour savoir, accessoirement, avec qui on va manger.

\- Mathieu, Nicolas et Alexis. Nous répondit-il.

Je tiquai sur le prénom « Mathieu ». Et « Nicolas ». Et « Alexis ». Ok, sur tous. Mais attention, je ne suis pas une fangirl ! Mais, pendant que mon cerveau trouvait drôle de déconnecter mes fonctions motrices, Anne lui demanda :

\- Genre, comme le présentateur d'SLG, le game-designer et le présentateur du Point Culture ?

\- Ouep. Dit-il d'une manière détachée. Vous les avez vus ?

\- Gné ? Où ça ?

\- Bah dans la convention.

J'allais répondre, mais par une coïncidence plus que troublante, les trois protagonistes débarquèrent à ce moment précis. Je priais mentalement tous les Dieux que Mathieu ne nous reconnaisse pas comme les folles lui ayant donné une fanfiction. Mais cela aurait été trop simple.

\- Salut mec ! Commença Alexis. Tu t'es trouvé des copines ?

\- Un peu jeunes non ? Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. On va pas te juger. Continua Nyo.

\- Et en plus, pas une, mais deux. Termina Mathieu. Mais attends, tu me trompes Toinou ? Je suis choqué, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça. Tu me brises le cœur, tu le sais ça ?

\- Vos gueules les mongoles, vous les mettez mal à l'aise.

« Nan tu crois ? »

Mais c'est vrai qu'on devait bien avoir l'air débile à rougir comme des tomates de l'espace. **(NDA : juste, cherchez pas. Ça vaut mieux)**

\- Calme-toi mec, ont rigolent. Plaisanta Mathieu en s'asseyant, suivis des deux autres.

\- Y'a intérêt.

\- Et elles ont un nom ? Ou on doit les appeler numéro 1 et numéro 2 ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elles ont un nom abruti.

\- Nan mais en fait, « elles » sont là et vous entendent. Dit Anne en levant les yeux au ciel. Et, pour vous répondre, moi c'est Anne et l'autre-

\- Et l'autre sait se présenter. Donc moi c'est Mya.

\- Et mais je vous reconnais ! Puis Mathieu se tourna vers moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui es venue à mon stand cosplayée en Katarina ?

\- Heu ouais… Répondis-je. Tu m'as reconnu sans ma perruque ?

\- Ah c'est elle qui t'a donné la fanfiction ? Demanda Alexis à Mathieu.

\- Vous écrivez des fanfictions ? Rajouta Antoine.

\- Ouais…

La situation devenait cauchemardesque. Moi, la petite timide qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, je me retrouvais maintenant au centre de celle-ci. A l'aide !

Et puis cette abrutie d'Anne qui, je le voyais bien, se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Connasse. » Pensais-je.

\- Ouais ont écrit des fanfictions. Répondis-je avec un souffle court, comme si je sortais d'une longue traversée du désert.

\- Sur qui ? Voulu savoir Antoine.

\- J'ai soif Mimi, je reviens dans deux minutes.

« Re-connasse. »

Quand elle commença à esquisser le mouvement pour se lever, je lui lançai un regard larmoyant. Mais vu comment elle, elle me regardait, je pense que je pouvais aller crever.

Elle se leva donc, prit son sac et partit en direction de la foule.

« Au moment où elle repose ses fesses ici, je la tue, je la ressuscite, et je la livre au Patron. »

\- Bah euh, sur vous. Répondis-je dans un murmure. Mais voilà quoi, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire. Parce que bon, ça doit chelou. Enfin bref. On s'en fiche non ?

\- T'a réussi à nous trouver une fangirl Antoine ? Good job man.

\- Je t'emmerde Alexis. Bon sinon, parlons plus sérieusement. Vous avez ramené à bouffer ?

\- Tu détournes le sujet, mais j'y reviendrais. Précisa Nicolas. Mais sinon tu peux toujours te brosser la touffe.

\- Petite blagounette Nyo ? Brosser, touffe ? Connard va.

\- Tiens, coupa Mathieu en lui tendant un sandwich, nourris toi mon bébé.

En disant cela, le schizophrène caressait sensuellement l'avant-bras d'Antoine.

\- Heu excusez-moi ? Vous pourriez arrêtez ? Nan mais vous faites ça parce que je suis là ou vous êtes tous le temps comme ça ?

\- Ils sont tout le temps comme ça. Précisa Alexis. Pas spécialement ta présence qui les motive.

\- C'n'est pas trop dur à supporter ? M'informais-je.

\- On s'y habitue. Répondis Nicolas avec un sourire.

\- Sinon, heu, Mya c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Parles-nous de toi. Demanda Mathieu.

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'ai rien d'intéressant à raconter. Je suis banale. Contrairement au machin qui me suis. Genre rien que ses cheveux méritent une biographie.

\- Bah tes passions… Des trucs comme ça.

\- Bon alors, commençons. Je m'appelle Mya, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en Terminale L. J'adore écrire, lire, danser comme une abrutie, dessiner, cuisiner, faire chier Anne avec ses cheveux de mongole, et… Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Bon, c'est une présentation rapide c'est sûr, mais ça donne un aperçu.

\- T'es en Terminale L ?

\- Ouais Alexis, pourquoi ?

\- Nan mais tu ressembles vachement à une L.

\- Je dois prendre ça comment ?

\- Bien t'inquiètes pas. Alexis est juste un imbécile. Me rassura Mathieu en le fusillant du regard.

Une sonnerie de téléphone nous coupa dans notre discussion. Antoine sursauta et se dépêcha de décrocher.

\- Allo ? Maman ? Oui je suis encore à la convention. Nan mais mamaaaannnn… S'il te plaiiiit ! Bon, d'accord, je suis là dans pas longtemps. Oui promis maman. C'est ça, à tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et parut un peu peiné.

\- T'a pas l'air bien bro. Tout va bien ? Demanda Nicolas.

\- Nan mais c'est ma mère.

\- Elle ne supporte pas que tu sois loin d'elle ? Ou alors c'est toi qui ne peux plus te passer de ta môman ? Railla Mathieu.

\- Mais elle veut que je l'aide à déménager le salon. En plus, j'ai rien de prévue cette après-midi.

\- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? Proposa Alexis.

\- Bah écoute ouais, ça m'aiderait grandement.

\- Cool. Bon les mecs, s'excusa-t-il en se levant, ont vous laissent avec Mya.

Il me regarda ensuite et me dit :

\- Bonne chance.

\- Cool. Murmurais-je.

\- N'aie pas peur, on ne va pas te manger. Tenta de me rassurer Mathieu pendant qu'Antoine et Alexis s'éloignaient.

\- Moi c'est sûr. Dit Nicolas. Toi, par contre…

\- Quoi moi ? Interrogea Mathieu.

\- T'es quand même la personne qui a créé le Patron.

\- Peut-être, mais il a aussi donné la vie au Panda, soit le personnage le plus kawaii du monde ! Nan mais sans rire, il est trop chou déguisé en ursidé.

\- C'est la personnalité à poils courts ou Mathieu que tu trouves chou ? M'interrogea le dessinateur avec un léger sourire.

Putain. Il pose toujours des questions déstabilisantes comme ça ?

\- Nan ! Ce n'est pas Mathieu ! Me défendis-je.

\- Donc tu le trouves laid ? Continua Nicolas.

Sérieusement, il ne va pas faire long feu s'il continue avec ce type de question. Et puis, bien sûr que je trouve Mathieu mignon !

« Attends, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

\- Non plus ! Raaah, et puis arrête avec tes questions toutes pourries ! Lui criais-je.

\- Qui trouve qui laid ? Demanda Anne en arrivant.

Et puis, forcément, l'autre qu'arrive au pire moment. Journée de merde. Enfin pas tout à fait vu que j'ai quand même rencontré Mathieu Sommet, Nyo, Antoine Daniel et LinksTheSun. Et carrément mangé avec eux. Et ça, c'est la classe. Mais je vais quand même la tuer quand on sera à l'hôtel. Sans rire, elle m'abandonne, pour ensuite revenir comme une fleur et m'enfoncer encore plus.

En vrai, je l'adore et elle ne le fait pas exprès. Mais c'est comme une sorte de don. Un pouvoir surnaturel qu'elle n'applique que lorsque je suis dans les parages. Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié de renvoyer une chaîne de mail et que le malheur va me poursuivre sur 99 générations. Mais je commence à m'éloigner du sujet initial.

\- Apparemment, ta copine trouve Mathieu, disons, repoussant. Répondit Nyo en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

Je pouvais sentir mon visage devenir aussi cramoisi que celui de Mathieu.

\- Bah c'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit avant qu'on arrive à la convention.

Ok, c'est définitif. Toi ma vieille, t'a signé ton arrêt de mort.

Le dessinateur était carrément mort de rire, à moitié allongé sur la table. Anne, quant à elle, gloussait comme une abrutie **(NDA : sache ma chère MissBouquiniste que je t'aime. Et que cette odieuse caricature de ton comportement est, justement, une DEFORMATION de ton attitude réelle de la vraie vie véritable. Parce que si tu me fais, en vrai, un coup de pute comme ça, la police ne retrouvera même pas ton corps. Cordialement :D)**.

L'homme aux personnalités multiples semblait vouloir se cacher sous la table pour éviter les questions de son pote. Et les remarques d'Anne. Ce que, en soit, je comprenais parfaitement, vu que je voulais aussi partir en courant pour me planquer au fin fond de la Creuse **(NDA : coucou aux gens de la Creuse ! ^^ Les Creusois ? Ouah, je suis fatiguée moi)**.

Mais attendez une seconde. Mathieu rougissait, parce que Nicolas lui avait posé une question sur moi. Donc, par déduction, le deuxième plus petit d'entre nous s'empourprait A CAUSE DE MOI ? Cela voulait dire que…. Ouaiiis, mais non.

\- Ferme la Anne. Lui demandais-je d'une manière ferme, ignorant les assauts de ma conscience.

\- Rooh ça va Mimi ! Si on peut même plus rigoler !

\- Pourquoi ? C'était pas vrai ? Voulu savoir Nyo.

\- Ah si si. Je vous confirme. Renchérie-t-elle.

\- Nan mais toi… Commençais-je en secouant la tête. Je t'assure que je te vire de ma chambre si t'essaye de rentrer.

\- Et je devrais dormir ou ? Je peux savoir ?

\- Dans ta chambre abrutie. Sinon je t'assomme.

\- T'es vachement extrême comme fille quand même. M'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tiens au fait, vous dormez ou ? Nous demanda Mathieu, voulant visiblement changer de conversation.

\- A l'hôtel « Rives Bleus », à côté de la convention. Le renseigna Anne. Et vous ?

\- Bah on verra ! Rigola Mathieu. En fait, on n'a pas encore réservé un hôtel.

\- On ? Questionnais-je.

\- Moi et Mat'. Ont pensaient dormir chez Antoine, mais vu comment c'est parti, je pense que c'est mort. Tu te rends compte Mathieu ? Ton chéri nous abandonne !

\- Laisse mon loulou d'amour en dehors de tout ça. Répondit Mathieu en se la jouant mime Marceau avec sa gestuelle « façon énervé ». Mais ouais, j'avoue, il nous laisse tomber.

\- Bonne chance pour la recherche de l'hôtel.

\- Merci Anne, on en aura besoin ! Plaisanta Nicolas. Bon, j'ai envie de me prendre un café. Des gens pour me suivre ?

\- Pas moi mec. Lui dit Mathieu. Je suis mort, et puis faut que je me trouve une chambre. Sorry.

\- Je vois. Répondit Nyo d'un ton faussement outré.

\- Ne te vexe pas Nyo-chou. Lui susurra Mathieu.

\- Ouais oublie Mat'. Le coupa Nicolas. C'est chelou. Va assouvir tes pulsions avec Antoine, mais moi c'est négatif.

\- Pfff… Souffla le susnommé « Mat' ».

\- Et vous ? Vous voulez venir prendre un café ?

\- C'est super gentil Nicolas, mais moi je vais retourner visiter un peu la convention. Mais je pense que Nounette sera d'accord. Hein ?

\- Ouep, moi je veux bien, parce que MOI je suis altruiste et j'aime être avec des gens. N'est-ce pas Mimi ?

\- Genre je suis asociale. La relançais-je. Va prendre un café si tu veux, m'en balance.

Je me levai de la table sur laquelle j'étais assise depuis presque une heure. Je leurs fis un rapide salut de la main suivis d'un « au revoir » assez étouffé avant de me diriger vers la convention. Bah oui, de base, j'étais venue pour ça **(NDA : je vois toutes les fangirls derrières leurs écrans en train de hurler « Putain mais t'es sérieuse ?! Genre tu te casses comme ça ?! Wesh j'suis vénère. » Nan mais je suis aussi une fangirl, détendez-vous, posez moi ces guns. Café ? ^^)**. Je m'éloignai de la table lorsque j'entendis Mathieu me crier :

\- Attends Mya ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

**oOo**

**POV Anne**

\- Sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Nous étions installés sur la terrasse d'un café, près d'un petit parc ou jouaient des enfants. La brise caressait délicatement nos cheveux, en faisant s'envoler les quelques oiseaux se trouvant près de nous. L'esplanade était idéalement située dans un coin abritant les rares rayons du soleil. Je trouvais ce temps parfait. Les odeurs de jus d'orange et de café frais me chatouillaient les narines. Je pourrais presque m'endormir si Nicolas n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, il attend peut-être une réponse de ma part.

\- Je suis lycéenne et, comme Mya, en Terminale L.

\- T'es plutôt français donc ? Moi je n'y arrivais jamais quand j'étais au bahut. Enfin comme toutes les autres matières quoi.

\- Je te rassure, moi je ne sais carrément pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à arriver jusque-là. Lui avouais-je en rigolant.

\- Pourquoi, tu voudrais faire quoi ? Comme métier je veux dire.

\- Enseignante en maternelle. J'adoooore les enfants. D'un autre côté, j'ai un super entraînement en traînant toujours avec Mimi.

\- Moi je détestais ma prof de maternelle. Cette connasse de Madame Deposte. Je m'en suis rendus compte seulement des années plus tard, mais « Deposte » me fait vachement penser à-

\- Despote ? Le coupais-je, persuadée d'avoir la bonne réponse.

\- On est en symbiose. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Je dirais plutôt que l'anagramme était facile à trouver. Le corrigeais-je.

Un serveur s'approcha de nous pour prendre notre commande.

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

\- Pour moi un café. Anne ?

\- Un diabolo-menthe s'il vous plait.

\- D'accord. Nous dit-il en finissant de noter nos commandes sur un petit calepin.

« Genre il a besoin de noter DEUX pauvres consommations ? »

\- Je vous amène ça tout de suite. Finissais-t-il en disparaissant de notre champ de vision.

Ereintée par cette journée de marche et de queue, je m'étirai longuement. Nicolas m'interrogea du regard.

\- La matinée de queue m'a tué.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire pervers.

\- Putain, pas ce type de queue abruti ! Criais-je.

La foule d'anonymes qui se trouvait autour de nous me regarda bizarrement après que je l'eusse criée. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oublie parfois qu'on m'oblige à vivre en communauté et que, forcément, crier cette phrase en plein après-midi, c'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue.

\- Tu vois ce que tu me fais dire ?

\- C'est bon, c'est drôle ! Faut avoir le sens de l'humour dans la vie.

\- Tu vas voir quand mon sens de l'humour va se retourner contre toi. Le menaçais-je.

\- Ouh, j'ai trop peur. Dit-il en mimant une impression de crainte.

\- Idiot. Soufflais-je en le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule.

Le serveur arriva et coupa notre conversation.

\- Voilà.

\- Merci. Répondirent-t-on avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Il repartit vers le café en nous laissant l'addition. Je saisis la note et m'exclama :

\- Putain 9€30 ?! Mais c'est vraiment une arnaque les cafés dans Paris.

\- Et encore, c'est pas cher comparé à d'autres.

\- Mouais… Maugréais-je.

Et notre conversation se continua pendant deux heures qui me parurent s'écouler en minutes. Nos sujets s'étendaient de Youtube à notre vie personnelle, en passant par nos goûts musicaux et cinématographiques.

Je me sentais bien avec lui. Comme si je me trouvais dans une sorte de transe sur un nuage moutonneux. Une force inconnue me forçait à m'oublier, à ne pas résister. A me perdre dans les paroles claires et sincères de la personne qui sirotait son café en face de moi. Je n'avais jamais ressentie ce genre de sentiments, à la fois sensuel et destructeur. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tellement fort qu'il menaçait de s'échapper à chaque battement. Mes mains devenaient de plus en plus moites au fur et à mesures que Nicolas me souriait. Je savais que sortir rapidement de cet état frôlant la béatitude était primordial, ne serait-ce que pour contrôler les sensations qui m'assaillaient.

\- Enfin voilà, termina Nyo, bien que je ne l'avais presque pas entendu, c'est surtout pour ça que j'aime aller en convention.

\- Mmmh… Réussis-je à articuler, bien que cela donnait plutôt l'impression que j'avais du scotch sur la bouche. Ouais c'est sûr.

Ok, je n'ai aucun talent d'improvisation, là j'en suis certaine. Je bu le reste de ma boisson, histoire de ne pas rester trop longtemps ici. J'étais bien, même très bien, mais je devais également songer à rentrer. En plus, fallait que je parle à Mya.

\- Bon bah c'était sympa comme aprèm. Lui souris-je.

\- C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah « sympa ».

\- Pourquoi, t'a pas aimé ? Lui demandais-je, tremblante pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Si, justement. Et « sympa », je trouve le mot un peu faible.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

\- Je sais pas. Je… Tu veux aller te balader ?

Je lui montrais le chemin qui cheminait **(NDA : c'est drôle hein ? Bien sûr que c'est drôle. Lel. Bref)** entre les arbres de l'esplanade.

Il me sourit et me donna une réponse positive.

\- Cool. Soufflais-je.

Je vis qu'il sortait son portefeuille, pour payer nos consommations sans doute.

\- Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de payer hein, j'peux l'faire. Lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Ah mais je le sais. Tu payes ta part.

\- Connard. Maugréais-je.

\- Oui, mais tu m'aimes. Répondit-il.

Sans le vouloir (bah oui, on contrôle pas), mes joues se voilèrent de rouge. Putain que je me déteste.

\- Bref, continuais-je, ignorant son regard amusé, voilà.

Je mis ce que je devais sur la table, près de l'addition. Il rit lorsque je relevai la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais je plaisantais ! Je vais payer. Pour dix euros en plus.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! Bon, on la fait cette petite balade ?

\- Allons-y Alonso !

**Fin POV Anne**

**oOo**

Mathieu était vraiment sympa dès qu'on le connaissait, quoique un poil cynique. Il m'avait amené dans une sorte de salle de repos, vu qu'il avait finis les dédicaces pour aujourd'hui. Avec la grâce d'un pachyderme, le présentateur de SLG s'était avachi dans l'un des nombreux canapés qui garnissaient la pièce. Je l'avais vite rejoins, me posant à côté de lui.

\- Sympa comme endroit. Commentais-je, ne sachant pas vraiment qui dire.

\- Yep.

D'accord. La journée risque d'être longue si aucun de nous deux ne décrochent un mot. Je le regardais, dans l'espoir qu'il débute un semblant de conversation. Mais c'était peine perdue. Aucun de nous deux ne voulaient parler.

\- Ouais bon si on parle pas ça va vite me gaver. Lançais-je.

\- Ok, si tu veux. Souffla-t-il.

\- Dis-le tout de suite si je te saoule hein.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que j'suis crevé par les dédicaces et la conférence.

\- Mais sinon, continuais-je, j'peux te laisser te reposer. Y'a une grosse partie de la convention que j'ai pas encore visité.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Me demanda-t-il avec ce sourire TROP MIGNON PUTAIN. Hum. **(NDA : l'auteur vous adresse ses plus plates excuses pour ce pétage de câble intempestif.)**

\- Ce serais plus que cool que si j'y allais toute seule.

\- J'me lève et j'te suis.

Puis nous sortîmes de la salle en discutant de tout et de rien. Même en étant fatigué, il restait agréable et charmant. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

« Charmant » Me répéta alors ma conscience.

« Ta gueule. »

Bref. Suite à cela, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les stands de goodies de Doctor Who, Sherlock, Fairy Tail, enfin de toutes les sortes. Je me mis à sautiller un peu partout autour des produits dérivés, me récoltant un coup d'œil amusé de Mathieu.

\- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non rien.

\- Bien sûr. Souris-je. Et ton regard ? T'aime pas les goodies ? Mais c'est le bien !

\- J'ai rien contre eux, keep calm ! C'est juste que tu me fais rire, à te trémousser près du stand.

\- Mouais. Répondis-je, par vraiment convaincue par cette explication plutôt merdique, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Enfin bref, continua le châtain, tu veux acheter un truc ?

\- Ouep. Ça.

Il me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, avant de me répondre :

\- Sérieusement ? Genre tu vas le porter et tout ?

\- Bah oui ! Pour un futur cosplay.

\- Laisse-moi devinez. 11ème ?

\- Ouep ? _And, you know, fezes are cool_. Et puis, c'est classe les fez. Point. Finis-je le sujet en croisant les bras.

J'essayais de me donner un air supérieur, ou tout du moins sérieux. Mais, au vu de sa tête, je pense que je pouvais aller me faire foutre au Pakistan.

\- Je te jure, en te voyant, je comprends comment les multinationales arrivent à faire autant de chiffres. Il leur suffit de vendre à des ados des trucs en plastocs représentant les héros de… OUH DES FIGURINES DE DRAGONS DE GLACE DANS SKYRIM ! Cria-t-il. ELLES SONT MEGA STYLEES PUTAIN !

Mathieu se précipita sur l'étal, presque près à frapper la première personne qui se mettrait entre lui et les petites statues. Il en saisit une, blanche striée de bleu, et alla la payer auprès de la vendeuse. Une fois son achat fait, il revint à côté de moi.

\- Hum, tu disais quoi déjà ?

\- Quoi ? Me dit-il de manière quelque peu dédaigneuse.

\- Pour te paraphraser : Vendre à des ados des trucs en plastocs pour faire du chiffre…

\- Roh ça va. Rit le schizophrène.

\- Et on se moque de moi quand je veux acheter un fez… Soupirais-je.

\- Chut. Bon, tu le prends ton machin ?

**oOo**

Après une après-midi de balade à travers la convention, Mathieu et moi-même étions épuisés. Nous nous assîmes donc sur des chaises près d'un stand vendant des boissons non identifiées.

\- Ouah, j'suis morte.

\- Idem. Me répondit Mathieu en sortant une bouteille d'eau.

Il en but quelques gorgées puis m'en proposa, que je refusa d'un signe de la main.

\- J'avais jamais été dans une convention aussi gigantesque. C'est juste épique ! Tu trouves pas ?

\- Je t'avouerais qu'au bout d'un temps, on s'en lasse.

\- C'est sûr. C'est c'que je disais à Anne tout à l'heure. Rencontrer ses fans, discuter-

\- Et, dans ton cas, être ensemble.

\- Voilàààà. Continuais-je en rougissant. Mais je pense que c'est surtout le fait de faire ça à la chaine, comme à l'usine. Rester assis des heures, deux voire trois jours de suite, avec d'assez gros horaires… Mais c'est sûr qu'au bout d'un temps, ça doit devenir passablement chiant. En plus, tu dois parfois te coltiner des fans assez chiants non ?

\- Je te confirme. Me dit-il en me lançant un regard emplis de sous-entendus.

\- Hé ! M'exclamais-je. C'est toi qui a voulu venir avec moi !

\- Je rigole ! Calme-toi. Bon, sinon, trêve de plaisanteries.

\- Hmm ?

\- Ou c'que j'pionce ?

\- Ah oui, t'avais prévu de trouver un hôtel non ?

\- Bah normalement c'était un peu le but premier de cet après-midi.

\- Au pire, lui conseillais-je, appelle Antoine pour savoir si tu ne peux pas dormir chez lui comme vous aviez convenus.

\- Mais c'est que t'es pas bête dis-moi.

Il sortit son téléphone en même temps que moi. Ses doigts composèrent rapidement le numéro de son ami aux cheveux impossibles **(NDA : z'avez captés la référence à Doctor Who ? Ami aux cheveux impossibles, la fille impossible… Oké, j'vais me terrer au fond d'un trou et je vous laisse continuer)**. Pendant que Mathieu attendait qu'il daigne répondre, je remarqua qu'Anne m'avait envoyé un sms.

« _Coucou Mimi, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec ton Mathieu ^^ Enfin bref, je t'envoie ça pour te dire que PUTAIN JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME BALADER AVEC NYO ! Genre dans un lieu comme dans les films romantiques __ Avec les buissons de roses, les œillets et le soleil qui nous réchauffe mollement. Je suis au Paradis. Nan encore mieux, j'suis AVEC NICOLAS ^^ Fin voilà, je t'embête pas plus longtemps, je te laisse avec ton chéri ) Keuuur et cyprine Mimi_ »

C'est quand je vois ce type de sms que je me dis qu'on est vraiment très proche. Peut-être même parfois un peu trop, mais qu'importe. Je lui répondis :

« _Spèce d'abrutie va ^^ C'est trop chou comme cadre __ Tu me dis tout ça dès demain hein ? Ouais, j'suis franchement crevée, je vais directement aller me coucher. Essaye pas de toquer à ma porte, j'serais déjà endormie __ Et surtout calme-toi, ton Nyo ne va pas s'envoler ^^ Bref, bonne balade et bisouus ma Nounette :p A plus, j'te décapite _**(NDA : Déponia style ^^ Au fait Dépo, coucou si tu passes par-là ^^)** »

Lorsque je releva la tête de mon portable, Mathieu ne semblait toujours pas avoir réussi à joindre son collègue.

\- T'y arrive ?

\- Nope. Concéda-t-il en l'éteignant. Il doit pas l'avoir sur lui, ou, comme toujours, il est dans un coin totalement déchargé.

\- Du coup, tu dors ou ce soir ? Le questionnais-je.

\- J'sais pas. T'façon, j'pense que je m'incrusterais avec Nyo.

En repensant à ce que venait de m'envoyer Nounette, je souris intérieurement et lui dit :

\- Avec de la chance.

**oOo**

**POV Anne**

\- BUUUUUYAA !

Je me réveilla en sursaut, tombant presque de mon lit. Je me retourna et lui demanda :

\- Putain c'était quoi ça ?!

\- T'inquiète pas, grommela une voix encore endormie, c'est Bob. Il dort dans c't'hôtel.

\- Comment ça : C'est Bob ?

\- Il doit être bourré. Encore.

\- Du coup, quand ton pote est bourré, il frappe aléatoirement sur les portes des chambres, au calme.

\- T'a tout compris. Nuit…

D'accord. Cet idiot s'est rendormi en laissant son pote vagabonder dans le dédale de couloirs. Bon, j'vais y'aller, histoire de voir ou il est et de le ramener dans sa chambre. Mais, au moment où je me leva, il me dit d'un ton amorphe :

\- Laisse. Il va rentrer comme un grand. Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment.

Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques secondes à mon cerveau pour retourner au pays des rêves.

**Fin POV Anne**

**oOo**

Je sortie discrètement de mon lit, m'habilla prestement et sortis en faisant attention à ne pas claquer la porte trop brusquement. Je pris mon téléphone pour vérifier quel était le numéro de la chambre d'Anne. Ok, 137. Le mien était le numéro 129, donc normalement pas trop espacés. En marchant, je re-checka rapidement l'heure.

« Ça va » Pensais-je. « Il est 9h30, elle doit déjà être levée. »

Lorsque j'arriva devant sa chambre, je toqua. Des bruits quelque peu étouffés me parvinrent, suivis d'un rire, que je n'identifia pas comme étant celui d'Anne.

\- Coucou Mimi. Me salua Nounette en ouvrant la porte. T'es déjà debout ?

\- Yep. Confirmais-je avec un signe de la tête. Alors, prête ?

\- Prête ? Répéta-t-elle. Pour ?

\- Convention. La Japan.

\- Exact.

\- T'a l'ai un peu dans la lune, t'es sûre d'avoir assez dormis ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Bah nan justement pas trop. Me répondit une voix venant de derrière la porte.

« Voix » qui se déplaça rapidement pour finalement se retrouver face à moi.

Oh.

D'accord.

Nyo.

J'étais actuellement partagée entre le rire et la surprise. Mais je planta quand même.

\- Bon. Leurs dis-je après environ trois secondes de bug. Bah j'vais vous laisser.

Puis, à l'adresse d'Anne :

\- Toi, tout à l'heure, je veux tout savoir.

\- Pas possible. Je reste avec Nicolas ce matin. Il est pas en dédicaces. Ça te dérange pas j'espère ? Sinon j'peux venir avec toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Lui souris-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Fait comme tu le sens.

Je me retourna pour partir, mais, réalisant ce que j'avais oublié, je me re-retourna et décocha à Nyo :

\- Si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait quelque chose, je t'assure que personne pourra t'identifier à la morgue. Vu ?

\- Vu. Rigola-t-il.

\- Bisous Mimi, on se retrouve pour manger ?

\- Ouki Nounette.

Elle referma sa porte et je repartie vers ma chambre. Ce n'est qu'en chemin que je réalisa qu'Anne ne portait pas son tee-shirt et que Nyo avait, en tout et pour tout, une serviette de bain comme unique vêtement. Je souris imperceptiblement dans le couloir vide. Arrivée devant ma porte, je sortie ma carte magnétique et la passa devant le machin pour l'ouvrir **(NDA : j'me présente, Mya, la fille incapable d'aller ouvrir Firefox pour trouver le nom du truc qui fait *bip* sur les portes des chambres d'hôtel. J'me désespère)**.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Me demanda une voix lorsque je pénétra dans ma chambre.

Je me tourna et croisa un regard bleuté, surmonté de cheveux châtain en bataille.

\- Pour rien Mathieu. Pour rien.

Fin

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin du crackage de fangirl ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez, sinon laissez-moi des reviews d'insultes, j'irais me terrer au fond de mon lit **

**Bref, des bisous et de la guimauve, et j'vous dis à bientôt !**

**Mya**


End file.
